Warriors: Little Ripples
by Spotty1006
Summary: Sequel to The Resurrection. Firestar's death seems to have more ripples than anyone guessed, including a change in a prophecy and the birth of a cat that never should have been born...
1. Enter Bubblepaw

**This was totally not in my plan for what to do while I'm trapped in my former cave. I, being the crazy thinker that I am, just had a little pace around the dining room table. And sometimes, when that happens, I get ideas. Good, great, maybe even excellent ideas.  
Inspiration caused me to add a character, and another is needed for...the plot. Here's who they are:  
Bubblepaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Is an insane fool, yet possibly one of the smartest there ever were...  
Frostkit/paw- white she-cat with hazel eyes. (I use that a lot lately) She's extremely quiet and has extraordinary healing powers, even with her calling to be a warrior. (I just made that up, but hey, it's better than my plan of 'move anything with her mind' which is WAY TOO CONVENIENT.)  
Together, they probably make me, shave off some smarts and change the color and eye color...sorry. Just realized they do remind me of me. Anyway, Bubblepaw is going to probably make a pretty good villain, after all she is inspired from a villain (however pathetic he might be, but he's the best one ever). Frostkit...might serve to annoy me. Anyway, let's get on with this.

* * *

**Cinderpaw walked along a lake's edge. THE lake's edge, to be exact. It was the time between the prophecy of four who would help the Clans to come together when the roots of the forest were lifted and the battle of BloodClan. The place is just after a great story of pretty weird stuff, and possibly the beginning of a new one that would exceed the previous story.

However, there is on of every original character, and they can slip through the different stories whenever they are needed or wanted. Therefore, Spottedpaw was still dead, Onekit as well. Cinderpaw was still missing the two closest characters she's had to siblings (besides her real siblings, but that's a story already told), and suddenly, her paws stopped and she looked in with sadness and wisdom.

Ever since these two died, Cinderpaw had gone on a decline. She'd had less evil plans, become more sane, and now seemed to be only a neutral character with lots of wisdom. Some assumed she'd finally learned her lesson. But a great villain never stops, as Cinderpaw had decided close to when she became a villain. And Cinderpaw was indeed a pretty big villain. Perhaps not as threatening, but certainly as strong in will as others in this course.

Wait, this is a pretty odd beginning.

Cinderpaw sighed after staring into the lake for many moments. "There must be a way to make a comeback, some way I can come back stronger than ever. Someday I will be the most threatening out there, but how to get there?"

The lake's edge rippled. In this ripple, Cinderpaw saw a couple of things. The first one, a minor thing in comparison, was that the death of Firestar had caused a little ripple that would grow larger as time went on.

The second thing was a cat. Blue-gray fur with blue eyes, probably female, Cinderpaw assumed. But who? It was too young to be any cat she knew, and very few had blue eyes with blue-gray fur.

The cat walked towards the shore from underwater and eventually shook her fur out, laughing an insane laugh. It sounded too insane and _stupid_ to be described. One could say that the Author herself gave this cat her own laugh with an insanity tweak. This was the closest anyone has ever guessed.

"At last, I have found my way free! FREE AT LAST!" the cat proclaimed, laughing her insanely stupid laugh afterwards.

"Yeah, WHO ARE YOU?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Oh, you? You're some cat I don't know," the cat informed Cinderpaw.

"What is your NAME?" Cinderpaw rephased the question.

"My name? My name is Bubblepaw, you stupid little kitten. EVERYONE knows that!" Bubblepaw, the cat from the lake, rolled her eyes.

"How should I know that?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"Read the Author's note at the beginning, stupid cat. Who exactly are you anyway?" Bubblepaw inquired, giggling a creepy giggle.

"Ummm...Cinderpaw."

"What kind of stupid name is that? Some kind of stupid name for a stupid cat?"

"Whatever."

"Soo..." Bubblepaw's eyes grew big. "Are you evil?"

"Yes...why?" Cinderpaw wondered nervously.

"I'm evil too! We should work together!" Bubblepaw finished this with her insanely stupid laugh.

Cinderpaw laughed as well. While it was much less insane, it was also pretty stupid. "Great. What should we do first?"

"You mean after fixing your laugh? It's utterly insane and STUPID. Laugh more like a mad scientist next time," Bubblepaw advised.

"Yeah...see, there's this cat I hate, named Firestar. I managed to tweak history so that he died much earlier than he should have, but he was reincarnated and now lives in some cat named Firefrost..." Cinderpaw began to explain. When she finished, Bubblepaw nodded, giggling at the same time.

* * *

As it turns out, Firestar's early death was a pretty big ripple to begin with, as all should know. This meant that from here, the ripples could only get bigger, and there was no telling what could happen. Cats could die, prophecies change or not exist, cats never born, evil cats never gone evil, good cats who went evil instead. The way everything went could be changed dramatically. So far, things seemed at least more normal than StarClan could have hoped for, but this wasn't bound to last long.

For example, Firefrost was like Firestar in many ways, but he did not turn out to have the ability to reform SkyClan. Instead of seeking Firefrost out, Cloudstar found a cat named Echosong he worked with. SkyClan still formed but some pretty strange things changed.

Recently, ThunderClan and RiverClan had gone through yet another border skirmish over Sunningrocks. ThunderClan managed to win, but Stormfur had died as a result. He was half ThunderClan so this was a pretty big blow to both Clans. Nothing changed, so it really was kind of sad. Even Cinderpaw was surprised by this when she learned, but Bubblepaw just shrugged it off.

_Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest from its roots_ or something similar was a pretty huge but short prophecy that was affected pretty strangely, but no one died except for those who were supposed to anyway during this time so really it's barely even worth mentioning.

And now we go to the future, a past for most. Recently , Firefrost had received a prophecy telling him that four, kin of his kin, held the powers of stars in their paws. He was pretty nervous when he learned that Squirrelflight, his daughter, had given birth to four happy, healthy kits. After all, kits could spell the doom of...catkind, you know. It's so worth worrying over. Great subject to look into. Look into it ALL THE TIME.

Anyway, these kits were named Jaykit, Lionkit, Frostkit, and Hollykit, and other than the fact that Jaykit was blind there was nothing really that strange about them. Jaykit was pretty much mad all the time, Frostkit was extremely shy, and Lionkit and Hollykit were pretty happy. It was actually a strange mix. Another thing was that Frostkit and Jaykit looked nothing like any relatives of Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw that any cat could think of (besides Cloudtail at least), so these kits were a strange, baffling mix. Other than that they were as normal as any other kit and everyone enjoyed them...except Jaykit.

Pretty soon, a big day came.

"Let all those able to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" Firefrost announced.

The Clan...gathered around the Highledge.

"I am pleased to announce that four of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Lionkit, Frostkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, please step forward."

After the ceremony was over, Jaykit's mentor was Brightheart, Hollykit's mentor was Leafpool, Lionkit's mentor was Ashfur, and Frostkit's mentor was Cloudtail. Jaypaw was pretty unhappy about this, Hollypaw was ecstatic, Lionpaw was happy enough, and Frostpaw claimed that while it didn't matter a whole lot because everyone in the Clan were great warriors, having Cloudtail as a mentor was nice.

* * *

Den of Moon...

Cinderpaw shook her head sadly. "This is going to be pretty bad. Seriously, there's no telling what Frostpaw will be able to do."

"Or the others," Bubblepaw pointed out.

"Their powers are already known in the present," Cinderpaw pointed out. After all, so far this kind of takes place in the past.

"Didn't you read the Author's Note?" Bubblepaw demanded. "She's supposed to have extraordinary healing powers even though she's supposed to be a warrior."

"I can't read the Author's Note because it's not in my life span! It's in a story that takes place during my lifespan and I happen to be in it, but I can't see it." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"You're a stupid cat," Bubblepaw proclaimed.

The fourth wall police sighed as the grabbed Tigerstar and dropped him on the two.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tigerstar demanded. "Oh, it's Cinderpaw and some cat I don't know. Whatever, I'm going back to my awesome dark forest that you can't live in, so ha!" And with that he was off.

"That was MY line!" Bubblepaw spat.

"You don't live in a dark forest, you came from a lake," Cinderpaw pointed out.

"Chocolate milk?" Bubblepaw asked, handing the gray she-cat some.

"I'm an APPRENTICE, I don't drink chocolate milk!" Cinderpaw screamed.

"Whatever." Bubblepaw shrugged as she drank more of her chocolate milk.

* * *

**I almost forgot this Author's Note. Basically, if you don't understand something, chances are it's in The Resurrection, so check that out.  
Also, if I've favorite a story of yours and you updated it recently and I haven't reviewed it and you don't know why, chances are it's because I can't access my favorite stories AT ALL and I haven't been able to read it. If you feel like it, you can send me a link in a private message or something, but I'll get back to it later.  
This chapter was soooooo looooooong...Bubblepaw and Cinderpaw took up more space than I thought...wow.**


	2. Chapter the Second

**Guess what? I'm now working on finishing this story! Which means within the course of a couple of weeks, this story will be done.  
That's good, there's a sequel for it planned. It's just a secret right now, so...  
I thought this had a second chapter. Looks like I have some catching up to do.

* * *

**"...and that's my plan. What do you think?" Cinderpaw asked.

"...What does a dark forest have anything to do with fish?" Bubblepaw inquired.

"No, no!" Cinderpaw was starting to get a little frustrated with Bubblepaw. "We're going to enlist the PLACE OF NO STAR'S HELP in defeating Firestar. Defeating StarClan and SunClan would be a bonus. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Good plan," Bubblepaw agreed. "The Place of No Stars...Isn't that the Warriors equivalent to #%$?"

"Indeed," Cinderpaw told her as she wondered why in the name of the Lake was that word censored, anyway?

The Fourth Wall Police then dropped Tigerstar on them both again.

"Why must you solve all your problems using my behind?" Tigerstar shouted as the Fourth Wall Police left.

"Tigerstar! Just the cat I was looking for!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

* * *

ThunderClan...

Lionpaw could tell that Jaypaw and Hollypaw were pretty unhappy. But no matter what he tried, he could only make matters worse. Hollypaw groaned every time he asked her about the latest news in herb gathering, and when he asked Jaypaw if he wanted to attack ShadowClan again (as in, wait for Brambleclaw to come inside camp and attack), Jaypaw would wander off and start ranting about destiny or something. That left one littermate who didn't have a part in this, so Lionpaw decided to talk to Frostpaw, especially about Jaypaw. For some reason, Frostpaw and Jaypaw got along better with each other than with their other littermates.

Soon after deciding this, Lionpaw saw his chance. One morning while he was resting from dawn patrol, he saw Cloudtail and Frostpaw come back into camp after a training session. Frostpaw looked exhausted, and Lionpaw hesitated to ask. However, Frostpaw's concern outweighed her shyness, and she ended up being the one to approach her brother.

"You have something on your mind," she commented.

"Something's wrong with Jaypaw and Hollypaw," he told her. "They almost seem like they're sad. But Hollypaw won't talk about herbs, and Jaypaw doesn't appear to care about fighting with ShadowClan. I don't know how to cheer them up."

"That's because you have their interests backwards," Frostpaw mewed. "You should be asking Jaypaw about his opinions about herbs and injuries, and Hollypaw would love to plan a battle against ShadowClan."

"That doesn't make sense." Lionpaw's tail tip twitched in surprise. "Hollypaw's the medicine cat apprentice, not Jaypaw."

Frostpaw's eyes widened. "They haven't talked to you? I assumed they would, especially Hollypaw. I'm sorry."

"Wait, talk about what?"

"Hollypaw wants to become a warrior now, and Jaypaw thinks he's destined to become a medicine cat apprentice," Frostpaw explained.

"I guess that does make sense," Lionpaw agreed. "Thanks for the conversation."

"No problem," Frostpaw yawned. She then curled up and fell asleep where a few seconds ago she had been standing.

And soon after that, Jaypaw was apprenticed to Leafpool and Hollypaw became the apprentice of Brackenfur.

* * *

Other than that incident, Frostpaw tended to keep to herself. She had too much to think about to add her littermates' problems to the list.

One such thing to think about was how in the name of StarClan she would ever become a warrior.

Take her last training session into account. Cloudtail was asking her about battle strategies. He was hoping this would be a strong point for her, since she appeared to be a thinker.

_"Let's say we're planning an invasion on RiverClan,"_ he had said. _"What do you suggest we do?"_

_"Can't we just poison them with deathberries? Hide them in their food?"_

_"Deathberries?"_

_"Those tiny dark red berries that could kill you if you eat more than one."_

Cloudtail shook his head. _"I know what deathberries are. But how do you know about them? Did the elders tell you stories about them?"_

_"The elders? No. I don't usually go listen to their stories, anyway. Don't all cats know about deathberries?"_

_"I've known of cats older than you that had never even heard of them,"_ Cloudtail had muttered grimly.

_"Hmm..."_ Frostpaw had then looked up at the sky. _"It looks like leafbare is coming soon. I wonder if we have any catmint?"_

_"You're a little young to be worried about catmint."_

_"No cat is too young when it comes to greencough."_

Frostpaw couldn't help it sometimes. When one doesn't talk much, one tends to gets thoughts burning up like fire in one's head. And then one tends to blurt out whatever comes to one's mind. Frostpaw had just happened to be thinking about herbs that day.

But she had a feeling she knew more than she should.

What cat should know about the history of Twolegs?

* * *

Umm...that other place...

"I suppose I can help you," Tigerstar decided after a long discussion about the pros and cons. "After all, I wouldn't mind destroying Firestar or StarClan."

"With any luck, we'll destroy them both. And then we'll RULE THE LIVING AND THE DEAD!" Bubblepaw laughed.

"Is she on medication?" Tigerstar asked Cinderpaw.

"I wish, Tigerstar. I only wish."

"Hello," 'Spottedpaw13' greeted Tigerstar and Cinderpaw as she walked into the scene.

"What are you doing here, Spottedpaw13?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"I'm here to help you with your plan. And you can call me 'Terry' now."

"Why on earth did you pick Terry, of all names?" Cinderpaw hissed.

"I felt like picking a stupid name," Spottedpaw13, er, Terry admitted.

* * *

**We've added to Frostpaw's character, haven't we? How does Tigerstar know about medication?  
Ah well, we'll figure out someday. Spottedpaw13, whoops, I mean TERRY has added herself into the mix, so whatever plan is coming up (I already know what it is), it's bound to be interesting, stupid, or both.**


	3. Plot Sorta Begins

**I just reread my reviews for this story for the first time in four months.  
I will not give you any chocolate milk.  
Want some? Go make some yourself. I already drink a glass of chocolate milk on steroids (not really) every day. I don't think I need any more.  
Where was I? Oh, yes, I'm supposed to be writing, aren't I?

* * *

**Dark Forest...

"Umm..." Tigerstar hesitated. "I have no idea if I can summon all the cats here or not."

"Just try," Cinderpaw urged him. "Please? For me?"

"For you? StarClan, no!" Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "For the sake of trying? Sure, why not."

"Hate you too, Tigerstar," Cinderpaw mewed sweetly.

"What's your problem?" Bubblepaw asked her. "Are you seriously in love with like every tom or something?"

"What? No. Are you kidding? Tigerstar's just a friend," Cinderpaw replied.

"'Sides, she likes Jayfeather," Terry teased.

"Do not!"

"In the name of the Place of No Stars, shut up before I kill you both!" Tigerstar spat. He then calmed down. "I command all cats of the Dark Forest to assemble in the name of victory!"

"We won nothing," Hawkfrost pointed out as he entered the area.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing," Terry added.

"You've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts II," Bubblepaw and Cinderpaw decided. Just then, the rest of the Dark Forest cats decided to appear.

"Cats of the Dark Forest!" Tigerstar announced. "I have assembled you to make a plan. But for an opening question, I ask this: Who is the champion of the forces of evil?"

* * *

ThunderClan camp...

As for this half of the story line, we're fast forwarding in time. Just a bit. To get our non-existing audience up to date:

Jaypaw learned about the prophecy _There will be four, four of your kin, who hold great power in their paws_. It means pretty much the same thing as the last prophecy. He told Lionpaw, Frostpaw, and Hollypaw. Jaypaw had gained his powers you should know of recently, and Lionpaw was beginning to discover his power of not being bested in a fight ever. Frostpaw's powers had about half emerged, and Hollypaw really had nothing. Frostpaw was convinced that she wasn't part of the prophecy because she really wasn't good at anything in her eyes. Frostpaw's powers were knowledge of twolegs and knowledge of anything related to herbs or healing. Frostpaw's really just there to make everything convenient, isn't she?  
Oh, and Yoshi won the Special Cup on Extra mode. How? He used the cheat on Rainbow Raceway, the one everyone knows about. Yes, the one from Nintendo 64. I hate the one on the Wii, it's so confusing.

Where was I? Ah, yes.

As mentioned prior to this spout of text, Frostpaw wasn't good at anything in her eyes. Basically, she really wasn't good at being a warrior. So Lionpaw and Hollypaw decided to start...tutoring (?) her.

This started on a starry night in the new forest's training hollow type thing.

Ooooh, look, a dieing fly!

Ahem. Starry night, training hollow. Lionpaw and Hollypaw decided to start out with hunting, as a good hunter can apply their hunting skills to fighting. At least, that's my own theory. Either way, it's easier.

So that's what's up.

Frostpaw padded into the training hollow type thing. She looked around and saw no one. "Lionpaw? Hollypaw?"

"We're here." Lionpaw and Hollypaw stepped out of the shadows, Hollypaw being the one to speak. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, but please stop being dramatic," Frostpaw requested. "It's unnecessary and takes up too much time."

"Okay, fine," Hollypaw decided.

"You killed the mood!" Lionpaw protested.

"All the more reason to stop being dramatic," Hollypaw pointed out. "Anyway, let's start from square one. How's your hunting crouch?"

"Well..." Frostpaw demonstrated her hunting crouch for them.

"Ohh...StarClan, it's so bad, I don't know where to begin," Lionpaw moaned. "I've seen better from kits in the nursery."

Hollypaw nodded. "Yeah...you're unbalanced. Shift your weight to the left a little. Tail slightly raised from the ground, no, that's too much, there you go. Relax, you look tense. Too relaxed, tense up a bit. Lean forward a bit, stop, you're good. Get a little closer to the ground- that's it, perfect."

Frostpaw corrected each mistake Hollypaw pointed out.

"That's pretty good right there," Hollypaw decided. "What do you think, Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw stared at Frostpaw and Hollypaw with his mouth open. "You're amazing."

"Me? Or her?" Frostpaw inquired.

"Both of you," Lionpaw replied. "Hollypaw's a really great mentor, and you're one of the bravest cats I know."

"Brave?"

"It takes a lot of courage to ask for help."

"Courage is being able to stand up for yourself. Bravery is doing what you have to, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Did I mention you're one of the most intelligent cats I know?"

* * *

**I think for the most part, this is going to take us through Power of Three at a rapid pace, take us into Omen of the Stars, and go off into its own little world.  
This pretty much takes us to the middle of the third book. And I have no idea what I was going to say next.  
Erm...food is good for you.  
**


	4. Abra Abra Kadabra, It's Magic!

**Why am I not updating?  
Why am I not reading?  
Why am I wasting time playing video games for young children?  
Elementary, my child/good sir.  
I hate this computer so much. Most of the time, I only turn it on for school assignments. (Now? I just finished some extra credit. Had to look stuff up.) It seems to want to die. In fact, I had to do a spybot scan AND restart before Firefox would even load. Or Internet Explorer, but that's for emergencies. And Google Chrome? Death to computer.  
Anyway...story's almost done. Has a few chapters left. Going to do a huge update and try to finish this.

* * *

**"Our plan is nearly complete!" Cinderpaw announced. "Finally! It's been so long, and now it's actually done! We can-"

"No, actually,we can't do anything," Tigerstar reminded her. "Our plan hinges on them, remember?"

"Yes, StarClan's champions, of course," Cinderpaw growled.

"Hey, look!" Bubblepaw held up a remote. "I found a Wii remote!"

"Isn't that blue?" Tigerstar asked. Because everyone knows that Wii only comes in white, black, and red...at least, I hope.

(If there are blue Wiis, apologies. Be surprised that there is knowledge of the red Wii.)

"Anything's possible," Darkstripe told him. For quoting Bratz*, a bag of cheese puffs landed on his head.

"It's a universal remote**!" Cinderpaw gasped.

"I haven't seen one of these since I saw that one movie where a guy had a universal remote!" Spottedpaw13 added.

"Does that mean..." Bubblepaw sniffed. "No Wii? I wanna play Mario Kart!"

"Shush!" Cinderpaw grabbed the remote.

"Give it back!" Bubblepaw demanded.

"All who agree that she goes say 'aye'. Ayes have it," Brokenstar mewed.

Cinderpaw teleported Bubblepaw away and hit Fast Forward.

* * *

Mars...

"NO ONE SAYS NO TO... Calm down, Bubblepaw," Bubblepaw told herself. "They don't know you at all." She grinned. "If they don't want me, fine, so be it. I'll just have to crash the party." And with a laugh, Bubblepaw disappeared.

* * *

Fast forwarding...fast forwarding...

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I..." Frostpaw sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry, Firestar, but I'm just not ready."

Fast forwarding...

"It's a sign from StarClan!" ***

"Frostpaw, why won't you let Firestar make you a warrior? You were great in the last battle."

"I'm not ready, Jayfeather. That ShadowClan cat got the best of me."

"But you defeated Ashfoot! Who can claim that?"

"Only because of the eclipse."

"Eclipse?"

"The sun going out. The Twolegs call it an eclipse. You know... you're both right.**** Maybe it is time for me to become a warrior."

Fast forwarding...

"They're not my kits."

More fast forwarding...

"I think out father is Crowfeather."

Even More fast forwarding...

"I KNEW IT!" thousands of Warriors fans exclaimed.

Loadi- Er, fast forwarding...

"Hollyleaf!"

"It's too late, Jayfeather. She's...gone."

Fast forwarding...pause. Play.

"Aren't they cute, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

"I'm sure they are," Jayfeather agreed.

"It has to be one of them," Lionblaze continued.

"I wonder which one?" Frostwind mewed quietly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Jayfeather decided.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"NO!" Tigerstar spat.

* * *

A Secret Location...

"...What I propose is that SunClan takes this opportunity to get revenge," Bubblepaw finished.

"I'll offer it to my colleagues," Spottedpaw decided. "But even with that information, how can I trust you?"

"I want revenge as well," Bubblepaw growled. "The Dark Forest got rid of their greatest ally, and StarClan never did me justice. They're still convinced I was just a mistake."

"Power is no mistake," Spottedpaw agreed.

"You'll have the advantage, I assure you. They'll be so worried about their little climax that they won't expect a direct assault from you."

"I'll run it by the superiors."

* * *

**It's a sad day when you must explain your own story. (I typed this chapter as it's written. Barely any edits. Maybe that's why...)  
**

*** You know that commercial with the talking Bratz doll? Where the girl's like 'Will I get invited to the sleepover?' and the Bratz doll is like 'Anything's possible'. Referencing that.  
** Not the kind in the dollar store. Not even the giant kind in the dollar store. (I saw one yesterday, don't ask or you will be forced to keep about 10 secrets at once) I'm talking about the kind where in this movie, a guy gets a remote, and he literally can mute, fast forward, and rewind real life. I don't think I was allowed to watch that whole movie.  
*** Yeah...took me about five minutes to even figure out why that was there. Still think it's out of place, after I realized this was the ending of _Eclipse_.  
**** WHO ELSE IS THERE?

* * *

**

**How does the Dark Forest need StarClan to finish with their plan to start their own plan?**  
**What is Bubblepaw TALKING about?**  
**Where did Spottedpaw come from? **  
**What's Bubblepaw planning?**  
**Tune in next time for the almost stunning conclusion!**

**Author's Note: In case you're wondering, I really don't care much for this story at all. Pretty obvious at this point. I skipped half a series in one chapter. Hope you've read this far. Anyway, the only reason I continue is for this story's sequel (yes, it's not what you think, but now it's exactly what you think), which I'm pretty excited for. And I decided this would make a good prequel for it and add a third(...um... Team? Party? Side? Whatever you like.) to the conflict. So, there's about half your answers. I don't know because I barely even care.  
**


	5. SHAKEY SHAKEY!

**The name of the last chapter? Anything interesting was related to magic.  
So!  
Onward and forward!  
Welcome to LR: NNC! The Next Next Chapter! Be warned, this chapter contains mass amounts of Dovepaw, Cinderheart, and Firestar rambles!  
Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I own Frostwind, but...let's not finish that stupid sentence.  
Claimer: Frostwinds and Dovepaws and Sight! Oh my!

* * *

**Cinderpaw sighed and pressed fast forward.

* * *

"Let all those able to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Frostwind? Frostwind, wake up!" Lionblaze prodded a sleeping Frostwind, whom was tired from dawn patrol. "Firestar called a Clan meeting."

Frostwind's ear twitched, but she said nothing.

"You can't miss this Clan meeting, you know," Lionblaze reminded her.

Frostwind stood up and yawned. "Fine, fine." She followed Lionblaze out of the den to the Highledge where Firestar stood, pride glittering in his eyes.

"Today is a good day for ThunderClan. Two of our kits are ready to become apprentices."*

Whitewind smiled proudly as Dovekit and Ivykit exchanged excited glances.

"Ivykit and Dovekit, please step forward."

The two kits stepped in front of the clearing.

"Ivykit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Ivypaw."

Ivypaw nodded determinedly.

"Lionblaze, you shall be mentor to Ivypaw." Firestar talked a bit about how great of a warrior Lionblaze was before proceeding to Dovekit.

"Dovekit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Dovepaw."

Dovepaw stared up at Firestar with nervous eyes.

"Cinderheart, you will be mentor to Dovepaw." Firestar proceeded to talk about how awesome Cinderheart was. "Alright, then. This is over. Go do whatever it is you do."

* * *

"And this is one of the outer borders of our territory," Cinderheart announced.

"Wow," Dovepaw mewed. "It looks a bit like ShadowClan territory."

"Very observant, Dovepaw," Cinderheart mewed. "That's because our border with ShadowClan is over there."

"I assumed so." Dovepaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Some cat is patrolling the border, and he smells awful."

"Right." Cinderpaw tried not to show concern about this. "Well, I need to show you the border, so let's go and see who that cat is, okay?"

"Alright," Dovepaw agreed.

* * *

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart walked into the medicine cat's den. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course," Jayfeather replied, stepping away from his work of sorting herbs.

"It's about Dovepaw," Cinderheart told him. "I think there's something odd going on with her."

"Odd?" Jayfeather's ears perked up in interest. "How so?"

"She knew what ShadowClan territory looked like before we visited the border, and she could smell a ShadowClan cat I didn't even know was anywhere close. We were nearby the ShadowClan border at the time, but not that close."

"Really?" Jayfeather nodded. "Well, I'll check up on her."

"Thanks," Cinderheart mewed.

"No problem."

* * *

"That's...different..." Cinderpaw muttered. "Well, onward and forward, I suppose." She continued to fast forward. "Let's see...badgers, blah blah blah...oh wait, here's the tree falling down." She re-winded a little and pressed play.

"What are you babbling about?" Tigerstar asked her.

"Oh, nothing," Cinderpaw purred.

"That's odd. You never purr," Tigerstar observed.

"Shush!" Cinderpaw silenced him. "This is a good part!"

* * *

Lionblaze trailed off in mid-sentence. "Dovepaw? Are you okay?"

"I can hear it," Dovepaw whispered. "I can hear it." As she continued, her eyes grew wide and her voice rose in panic. "Roots. Rising. Roots rising from the ground, trying to stick, their efforts in vain. A low groan. A low groan of a tree falling." She looked up at Lionblaze. "A tree is falling. A tree is falling straight into camp!"

Firestar looked out of the cave. "I don't see anything." He stared at Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Frostwind. "Is she right?"

"I don't see anything, either," Frostwind agreed as she also looked out of Firestar's den. "But she's never been wrong before."

"I trust her completely," Lionblaze added.

"Then sound the alarm," Firestar told them. "We need to evacuate camp."

* * *

At the location of the falling tree...

"So this is the tree that will fall into ThunderClan's camp?" Bubblepaw asked herself. "No, this will never do. I simply cannot allow the risk of _those_ four getting injured, as much as I would enjoy it. Ah, well." She looked up at the tree. "I am a random windstorm." She then turned into a huge tornado and picked up the tree, as well as some other trees and plants. "SHAKEY SHAKEY!" She then threw the trees far off in a random direction before turning back into herself.**

* * *

New Bark Town...***

"So this is the lab of the famous Professor Elm..." the red-haired boy turned to see another boy staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He went to kick the other boy out of his way when he stopped suddenly, catching sight of a tree flying straight forwards them. "WHAT THE F-"

Sadly, the technology needed to save them was located far away in a place known as 'Cinnabar Island'. Instead, a Jirachi saved their lives. Deal with it.

* * *

Dark Forest...

"What was that?" Cinderpaw asked. "That's disappointing. I love that scene."

"Where the tree falls into their camp, dooming a cat to death and another to two broken legs?" Spottedpaw13 questioned.

"I love annoying cats in pain," Cinderpaw confirmed. "I'm only glad that Longtail lives."

* * *

*** I wrote warriors there instead. So...they never were apprentices? Overly convenience FTL!  
** Referencing a commercial for auto insurance.  
*** Oh yeah, I had a Pokemon cameo. What now?

* * *

****Well, no more updating tonight, I guess. I'll try to update tomorrow, though. I've done anything extra in this story I wanted to do. Next chapter, we shall reach the conclusion! (I really hope)  
**


	6. The Sneezes Return

**Going to finish this so I can start a Pokemon story. Hey, it's for Christmas! Christmas is more important than anything I say I'll do! So if I say this is what happens, then do something else for Christmas, then it goes. **

**Gotta end this now while I still have my sanity intact. Prepare to be almost as confused as the Fast Forwarding chapter!

* * *

**

Much later in time...

Dark Forest...

"So...what's going on?" Cinderpaw asked again.

"Stop asking," Tigerstar growled.

"I forgot."

"Just like me!" Spottedpaw13 grinned. "High-three!"

The two cats exchanged high-threes.

"Okay...well, we're going to our border with StarClan and attack. Meanwhile, Breezepelt and Ivypaw will lead the living forces against StarClan's people until our 'champion' gets there. Got it?" Tigerstar asked.

"Oooh...an attack?" Cinderpaw pulled out her contract. "My contract specifically states that no OCs are allowed to fight in any major battles unless they are THAT important...Spottedpaw13 and I are out."

"My contract says I can do whatever I feel like," Spottedpaw13 told her.

"Your contract is no longer void, silly. THIS contract says you can't fight in any battles at all."

"That's my contract from five years ago!"

"We weren't around five years ago! In fact, we're celebrating our second birthdays in four months!"

"STOP BEING RIGHT!"

"SILENCE!" Brokenstar spat. "If you can't fight, then don't fight. We'll fight by ourselves, while you sit and watch like the LAZY, SPOILED CROW-FOOD YOU ARE!"

"Okay." Spottedpaw13 exchanged glances with Cinderpaw. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Cinderpaw agreed. The two then disappeared to the location of the battle.

"Let's get going," Tigerstar ordered the Dark Forest cats. "Let's get this going."

* * *

StarClan...

"I see a giant land mass approaching the border with the Dark Forest!" Silverstream announced.

Bluestar padded over to the border and narrowed her eyes. "It's the Dark Forest, alright. I didn't think they'd attack so early, but then again, I'm surprised they haven't attacked yet." She turned to a white tom nearby. "Round everyone up, Whitestorm. Tonight will be the night of our lives."

"...We're dead," Whitestorm pointed out.

"ROUND THEM UP!" Bluestar hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Geez. Don't throw a hissy fit. I'm going."

"I AM NOT HAVING A HISSY FIT!" Bluestar continued to hiss as she went into a hissy fit. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU ANYWAY!"

"Hate you too, Bluestar!" Whitestorm called back as he left.

* * *

SunClan...

Sheeptail nodded. "So, we are to attack now?"

"Yes," Bubblepaw told him. "Attack now. They're focused on that little war. Focused on the future of the Clans. Not focusing on any other threats. They're unprepared. Now is the time to turn the tables in your favor!"

"What exactly do you get out of this?" Copperpaw demanded.

"Revenge," Bubblepaw mewed. "Revenge on the living, revenge on the dead. None of them will take me, as I've said. I myself they decided to ignore, and for that they will pay dearly, forevermore."

"A cat will do anything for revenge..." Copperpaw mused. She then smiled. "I like you. I like your style. If they don't pay attention, you'll make them. I like that in a cat. I have a feeling we'll be great friends after this."

"Thanks," Bubblepaw replied. "I think we'll be good friends as well."

"Very well." Sheeptail shifted his glance from Bubblepaw to Copperpaw. "If Copperpaw takes to you, I will too. She trusts very few cats, and even then, extremely little are trusted this quickly. We shall proceed with your plan. We will attack...in 28 days."

"Very funny." Bubblepaw strained herself against smacking the tom in the head. "Attack it is."

* * *

Island...

Lionblaze glared at the cats across from him.

"It's finally come to this," Breezepelt commented. Tigerheart, Ivypaw, and other unconfirmed cats stood by his side as he faced off Lionblaze.

"So it has," Lionblaze agreed. Frostwind, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw stood with him as he faced off the evil forces.

"I sense a spiritual presence among us..." Frostwind muttered.

"I hope that's StarClan," Jayfeather mewed.

"StarClan?" Breezepelt snorted. "StarClan can't save you now, mouse-brain. All they've ever done us is wrong, and they're not going to stand with us now."

"Ivypaw..." Dovepaw stared at her sister in dismay.

"So you finally recognize me?" Ivypaw growled. "You used to be _so_ special, didn't you? The best apprentice anyone had ever seen. Well, I finally got that too, but StarClan didn't help me, like they did for you. Hawkfrost was the only one who realized my potential, and now I'm just as good as you are. Maybe I'm a threat to you, but I'm still your equal."

"I'm so sorry..." Dovepaw whispered.

"Don't be," Ivypaw snapped. "In fact, I should be thanking you. You're the only reason I've gotten this far. All I wanted was to be good like you, and now I'm even more than that. So thanks, Dovepaw. Thanks for heightening my goals."

"Enough!" Breezepelt yowled. Frostwind could smell an awful stench as a grin formed on Breezepelt's face. "We're not fighting you alone. Allow me to introduce you four to your match: The Crow-food She-cat!"

"Crow-food, my paw," Lionblaze muttered. "That thing is about twenty times more foul."

"The Crow-food She-cat?" Frostwind muttered, almost not noticing the stench. "Sounds like the Croghan Balogna Man to me."

"Who's that?" Dovepaw asked.

"Her Twoleg parallel, only HE helps people." Frostwind stared directly into the awful smelling cat's eyes. "Hey there, sister. Long time no see."

* * *

Dark Forest- StarClan border...

"Tigerstar," Bluestar growled.

"Greetings, Bluestar." Tigerstar smiled with a flick of his tail. "How's luxury going for you?"

"What do you want, Tigerstar?" Bluestar demanded.

"What did you ever do that was so great that you deserve this?" Tigerstar asked. "Let a kittypet lead our Clan? Lose your mind so that you couldn't even think straight? You've gone soft from having anything you desire at the tips of your claws. But us? We've gotten the bad end of the deal. No food, eternal darkness, but maybe that's the good end. We've kept our claws sharp while you sit around and do nothing. You don't stand a chance to us!"

Bluestar chuckled. "Don't take me for the fool I once was, Tigerstar. I'm not that naive. I knew you were planning something, and we've prepared accordingly. I believe _you_ don't stand a chance against _us_."

"Arguing, as always, I see," a yellow she-cat mewed as she stepped into the clearing. "Bluestar, Tigerstar. I see you're well."

"Spottedpaw?" Tigerstar's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you were dead."

"Surprised?" Spottedpaw inquired. "I am dead. But I didn't go to StarClan OR to the Dark Forest. Instead, I got sent to join the cats no one remembers."

"SunClan?" Bluestar and Tigerstar asked in unison.

"We've left them in peace, to do as they wish," Bluestar pointed out. "What do you want?"

"We got peace alright," Sheeptail agreed as he stepped forward beside Spottedpaw, the rest of SunClan following. "Peace and quiet. We get to watch the Clans look up to _you_ to see what they should do. Us? We barely scratched a surface in the Clans. We aren't remembered for anything."

"We want revenge," Copperpaw growled. "We have no impact on anything. We didn't get to do anything in life, and were unfairly sentenced to do so, even in death. They all look up to you, but they can't see far enough to look to an unbiased group for answers because they don't KNOW about that group!"

"Whose fault is that?" Tigerstar asked.

"Not ours. We can't visit their dreams." Sneezepaw sneezed. "Sorry. I have a bit of a-" He sneezed again. "That."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the three groups, a blue-gray cat tried in vain to catch everyone's attention. "Why can no one hear me?"

"I can hear you." Cinderpaw smirked at her former comrade.

The blue-gray cat scowled. "How can I get everyone's- That's it!" She raised her voice up to a yowl. "FIRST POST!"

All conversation stopped.

"FIRST POST!" The blue-gray cat repeated.

Spottedpaw13 gasped in mock astonishment. "No way!"

"Second post!" Spottedpaw added.

"Go away!" Cinderpaw spat.

The other cats joined in as well.

"Stupid picture."

"Simpsons did it."

"South Park did it too."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The blue-gray she-cat yowled.

All side conversation stopped.

"Now then, let's try to solve the situation before it gets out of hand."

"How?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "I'm pretty sure it's out of hand."

"Pretty soon I'm going to start up a little game show. You three groups will be in it as separate teams, each with a certain number of representatives. Each team will be slowly weeded out until there is one clear winner."

"That works," Bluestar agreed.

"Is this the game show I'm thinking of?" Tigerstar asked.

"A little different...but yes."

"I'm in."

"I'll go for it too, I suppose," Sheeptail agreed. "It's something to do."

"Aren't we a democracy?" Copperpaw asked. "We need to vote."

"Ah, yes." Sheeptail turned around to face LostClan. "Any opposition? None? Good." He turned back around. "We're in."

"Good. Further details will be given later on. Ta-ta, for now." The blue-gray cat disappeared.

* * *

Island...

"Hang on! Hold back!" Breezpelt yowled. "I'm getting the feeling that this conflict will be resolved later on."

"I agree," Jayfeather agreed. "This is not the right time."

"Well then." Breezpelt smirked. "Smell ya later!" He then turned and left the Island, his comrades following him.

"That went well," Frostwind commented.

* * *

**We didn't start the Flame War!  
Peeps were hatin' long before I left my comment  
We didn't start the Flame War!  
Tell the whole wide world that I'm a...nevermind.**

**I do not own the song We Didn't Start the Flame War. That song belongs to CollegeHumor. It's an amazing parody, so give it the credit it's due.**

**This is the last chapter, so I smell a sequel. And I'm sure someone out there can guess which story that is...**

**I wonder who that mysterious cat is? Any guesses?  
**

**Oh, and I want to say one thing I might not have mentioned before I finish this chapter.  
Those 'last lines' you mentioned...don't know what you're talking about. They're based off of a Franklin book I read, where Franklin goes to the hospital and stuff. Kinda lame...so let's just go with the website thing.  
There, I said it.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and an Amazing New Year to all!  
**


End file.
